


White Lie

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 주군의 태양 | The Master's Sun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it would be easy for him to swoop in and take her away. To free her from a relationship he deemed to be superficial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wanted to write in Jin Woo's POV.

He convinced himself that he's done everything he could to help Tae Gong Shil in handling her abilities to see ghosts and spirits. That he wanted nothing else from her other than being a mentor. That he bore no other intention against her other than helping a fellow psychic.

Despite that, he couldn't help feeling disappointed. He'd known Gong Shil for a long time. Too long... in fact.

When they finally meet again, he thought he had a chance... to be with her for real. Because it should have been better for her to be with him, someone who could see ghost like herself; rather than being with CEO Joo Joong Won who only used her for her ability to see spirits. After all, compared to CEO Joo... he knew Gong Shil far longer. Even if it was only in spirit. By rights, he should be the one to know her best.

Once he could restore her memories of the time Gong Shil had spent time with him as a wandering spirit, she would definitely be able to leave CEO Joo. Because by then, Gong Shil wouldn't have needed her _shelter_. Because that ability to be able to see spirits, it was something Gong Shil had wanted to retain in the first place. And then, they could be together. Like they used to...

And this time, he'd be able to properly take her pictures in all of those beautiful places he'd gone to. He'd be able to regain that bright light that was Tae Gong Shil.

But perhaps he's been fooling himself as well. He'd foolishly assumed that the relationship between Gong Shil and CEO Joo as a passing thought. A shallow thing. He thought it was already enough to just keep the two apart in order to stop them from becoming even closer. But he was wrong. To think that he used to be so smug at the thought that he had some advantage in gaining Gong Shil's love compared to CEO Joo. As if it was already enough that he and Gong Shil could see the world in the same way, unlike CEO Joo or any other people.

He really thought he could sever their relationship and take Gong Shil away.

But Gong Shil really loved CEO Joo and as much as he hated to admit it... so did CEO Joo. There was a reason why he didn't tell Gong Shil that he already knew the reason why she could see spirit from early on. Because if he did, Gong Shil wouldn't have wanted to follow him to try regaining that part of her memories. Also, she would have been able to see his own selfish reason to want to take her away from her loved one...

A part of him regretted the fact that he waited too long to approach Gong Shil again. A part of him envied her. CEO Joo and Gong Shil were surprisingly a good match for each other. For Gong Shil to have found someone who could accept her supernatural gift and loved her as she was, that was lucky of her. Because he had to admit, that it could be very lonely for people like him who could see invisible things all around. It wasn't something normal people could readily accept.

He thought that by having similar abilities as Gong Shil, he could convince her that he could be someone who could protect her for the rest of her life. But CEO Joo could protect her more in a way that he could not do for Gong Shil. He was foolish to even think that he could have any chance against someone like that.

Yoo Jin Woo sighed to himself as he spied the couple, having just been officiated as husband and wife; looking so blissfully happy to be together. There's no way he could barge into the hall to meet them, even if to congratulate them. He shrugged as he turned back and find his way out of Kingdom Hotel.

Perhaps one day he'll find someone special to him as Tae Gong Shil found hers. Perhaps then he wouldn't have to resort to a white lie to find his own happiness.

 


End file.
